Tidal Rush
"Well, let's try it." ~ Marie'' '''Tidal Rush '''is a song sung by the Squid Sisters Callie and Marie in the Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 episode ''Crush the Calara Corps. ''During the final battle with Callie in her brainwashed state, Marie needed a diversion to help the other contestants get Callie back to her senses, when she comes up with the idea, she asks Pretty Bomber to play the song as the two have a duet in hopes of Callie returning to normal, all the while she fights the other contestants. Lyrics ''Marie':'' ''When I learned it was you, what do I do I do? Do I even show up? When I learned it was you, am I mean I mean I mean? I wouldn't even call it love! You let me down and you did it to me, and I see that you didn't care. Maybe you are not, you are not, you are not meant for me. When I learned it was you, what do I do I do? '(Callie: And I see what it means to love!) Do I even show up? '(I need to hold it, hold it, hold it, you can't love for me!)'' When I learned it was you, am I mean I mean I mean? '(So lucky, so lucky lucky you, to line up with you.)'' I wouldn't even call it love! '' ''You let me down and you did it to me, and I see that you didn't care. '(And I see what it means to love, Tell me I really really really really love loving you.)'' Maybe you are not, you are not, you are not meant for me. '(So lucky, so lucky, I need to feel your loving~)'' When I learned it was you, what do I do I do? '(Callie: And I see what it means to love!)'' Do I even show up? '(I need to hold it, hold it, hold it, you can't love for me!)'' When I learned it was you, am I mean I mean I mean? '(So lucky, so lucky lucky you, to line up with you.)'' I wouldn't even call it love! '' ''You let me down and you did it to me, and I see that you didn't care. '(And I see what it means to love, Tell me I really really really really love loving you.)'' Maybe you are not, you are not, you are not meant for me. '(So lucky, so lucky, I need to feel your loving~)'' '''Both: Ahhhhhhhh... Callie: Hey, what's up, let's have a fun time!'' It's you, and me. You ready? Let's see. Hey, let's go, we're running out of time. We really really need to go up away. ''Marie: 'Mortified that you and me, Maybe cannot be true '(It's you, and me. You ready? Let's see.) Callie: 'Working out of town, can I really, really, really, really '' ''know? '(Marie: Comment! Comment! Really really now.) So let... so let me love, but I can see... '(Marie: I'm afraid that truly that you don't feel it, do you-)'' that it's already-ready late for love, '(Marie: Feel it, feel it feel?)'' But I'm really really new, And I know. That. I'm in love with you! Marie: When I learned it was you, what do I do I do? '(Callie: And I see what it means to love!)'' Do I even show up? '(I need to hold it, hold it, hold it, you can't love for me!)'' When I learned it was you, am I mean I mean I mean? '(So lucky, so lucky lucky you, to line up with you.)'' I wouldn't even call it love! '' ''You let me down and you did it to me, and I see that you didn't care. '(And I see what it means to love, Tell me I really really really really love loving you.)'' Maybe you are not, you are not, you are not meant for me. '(So lucky, so lucky, I need to feel your loving~)'' ''Marie:' Too many foes... Should've should've been better with me, to keep this melody. Two fellow deeds, your body know that you know I'm a kid-'' ''YOU'RE THE HERO AND A SQUID, BANG BANG! Too many foes... Should've should've been better with me, to keep this melody. Two fellow deeds, your body know that you know I'm a kid- '*The two harmonize*''''' Trivia *On CharmeleonWarrior's channel, this is her most popular video/cover yet currently at 151k views and counting. Category:Songs Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island